Jaded
by natures candy
Summary: Being Slade's Apprentice would never be a trip to the zoo. In this devastating situation, how would Robin cope? R&R please. I would like to be inspired to write more ;)
1. Rembering

A/N: Well this is my first fanfic. Yay! Umm. I'd like to thank my friends, family, the human race for existing, lab rats for me to test material on, and you for actually taking the time to read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, plots, etc. that may appear in this fanfic. If you experience nausea, heartburn, indigestion, etc., while reading my fic, the best thing you can do is take some peptol bismol. Otherwise, I am not to be sued for any injury on your part. You have been warned...

* * *

Chapter 1: Remembering 

This room is just...so dark. I hear things sometimes. _Sometimes_...I hear her cheerful voice, even though she's not there. Other times I hear _him. _He haunts me even though he may be in the other part of the building. He's figured out a way to get inside my head. Why? Why am I thinking this way? _Why did I let this happen_?

_

* * *

I need to find him. The others will be ok. I know it! I am not him! He...We are so different...He has to be here..._

"_Slade!"_

"_Hello Robin. You seem to have found me. What a surprise"_

"_I...I am going to kill you Slade. Aargh!"_

"_Oh really now? Do you even know why you're here? Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel... I was testing you. For some time now I have been searching for... an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps. And Robin... I've chosen _you_. Congratulations."_

" _No! I will never..."_

"_Watch it Robin. Do you really believe I thought you would come willingly?"_

"_What Slade? Nothing you do will make me follow you! I am not..."_

"_It looks like your little friends have found my "chronoton detonator"_

"_It was a fake? Then why..."_

"_My cannon Robin. It was armed with probes that will find its way into the bloodstream. They don't feel it, and won't even know it is there"_

"_You will not hurt my friends. I won't let you!"_

"_If you join me, if you swear to serve me. If you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live. But, if you disobey, even the smallest request, I will annihilate them Robin, and I'll make you watch! So, do we have a deal?"_

* * *

I'm so hungry but I am not going to give _him _the satisfaction of me relying on him.This training. It's wearing me out. I just need to just need to sleep. But everytime I close my eyes I see them. Dying. Because of me. Slades taunting me everytime. And sometimes I don't wake up. I try so hard but I'm trapped. Trapped in a neverending cycle of pain, defeat. But I'm so tired. One of his servents should be coming of with sleep pills. I may be able to sleep dreamless. _Hopefully, _blackness is what I'll see ever again. 


	2. Nightmare

A/N: Thank you Alexnandru Van Gordon, as I always like to leave a good impression. And also thank you Kellalor as angsty was what I was aiming for :) I'm also in need of a good beta tester, so if you're interested in that, just E-mail me.

Chapter 2: Nightmare

That...that was just...who was that? This dream, it's so similar to the dream I had before Slade captured me. Just thinking about it makes me break out in a sweat...

**_

* * *

Robin is running down a tunnel with a shadowy figure in the archway. As he approaches, he recognizes the figure..._**

"_Slade!"_

"_Keep running Robin, but you can never reach me," _

_**As if on cue, the tunnel stretched farther and farther away from him. Robin closed his eyes and sped up towards him. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with Slade.**_

"_I saw what was behind the mask before, and that will definitely change..."_

"_Let me..."_

_**With that Slade took off his mask. Robin was expecting his own face or even nothing...But instead he saw the laughing face of girl...**_

"_Who...Who are you?" _

_**As he reached up to touch the face, she disappeared, and the tunnel vanished around him, leaving nothing but a never ending whiteness seeming to suffocate him.**_

_**And then he woke up.**_

* * *

Even the morning right after the dream I can't picture her face. Maybe its in part to my back pain. This bed is so uncomfortable, no wonder Slade is always in a bad mood. I should get ready for sparring practice or he might punish me for being late. Hmm, wonder what could be worse than being stuck in this dump. Nevermind...I don't even want to think about it... 

Knock Knock Knock

Just another servant bringing some sparring equipment up. Never faltering in their duties, at least since I've been here. Slade must have shown them what would happen if they didn't perform the way he expected of him. Never tell yourself things can't be worse than the situation you're already in, right?

"He wants you there in a few minutes, don't be late..."

He mumbled that last part like there was something to be afraid of. From the way the people of this place are acting, they him their master with a passion. But not as much as me. Not to the point that they want to torture him, make _him _suffer. If these servants did, than they would have risen up against him already. Knowing him, Slade probably seduced them with half truths that he knows will never happen.

Ring Ring

I'll think about that later.

"Hello"

"Hello Robin, I hope you are finding my accomodations, suitable."

"Anywhere but here would be better, Slade"

"I know this may seem bad now, but trust me. You'll learn to like it."

Click

I _hate _him.


End file.
